welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Bones
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Edward "Eddie" Bones is a Half-Blood wizard of Dutch and English descent. He is the youngest son of Adelheid Dekker and Hudson Bones. Life Before Hogwarts Eddie was born into an odd family, their surnames is Bones they were bound to be a little out of the ordinary. He has known he could potentially be a wizard since he was a five year old little boy. Eddie's first sign of magic happened when he was eight, he was playing with to of his favorite toys, his soldier man action figure, and his military tank. He got bored tossing it aside for something else, it never fell to the floor (Inflatus). Eddie stared at his action figures floating there in the room. He stayed that way for a least 10 minutes until his mother shouted for him breaking the fixation. He tried to do it again, to show his mother or father what had happened. He was never able to recreate that old magic, but he was able to show them the other things he could do. His mother was proud, his father was too. He had a funny way of showing it. Hudson expected more from his sons, he wanted them to carry on the Bones name. He wanted their magic to be more powerful than his was, Adelheid reminded him that it would take time for the boy to learn to control themselves, and in that time would come the kind of strength he wanted to see. Hudson became more devoted to his boys after that, and much dedicated to education them on the finer points of wizardry. He personally tutored them until they came of age to attended a magical school. He retired, and trained his boys in the sport of quidditch ensuring each of his sons could play both a primary and secondary position should the need arise. He forced them each to choose a branch of magic they liked the most, and that they like the least. They were not allowed to share a favorite. Anton chose Transfiguration, William chose Charms. Edward tried to chose Defense Against the Dark Arts, his father made him study Herbology, then Potions, then Magical Creatures, then he let him study Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was angry, until he began Potions. He was more angry until he got to Magical creatures. When finally began learning about Defensive magic he had forgotten all about is father making him angry. He had been doing the same to his brothers. Edward has a well rounded magical background thanks to his father's unusual teaching methods. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Stubborn - Hard-working, Independent, Confusing, Darwinian Eddie is hardcore believer in the "Never Say Die" movement. He will not quit, he will not back down, he will never surrender, he will not give in. His father taught him to work hard, it was a tough lesson for each of his brothers. One they competed against each other throughout. Eddie knows he is of a high caliber, because of this it means that he does not have to present himself in a style that is not true to who he is. He appears bored, and aloof on first impression. This of course an act for him to set an easily achievable standard of expectations from others. Appearance Corey Fogelmanis/Jeremy Allan White Eddie is his own version off attractive. He has messy, curly dirty blonde hair. His skin is pale, kind of sickly looking in the wrong light. He has big eyes, and a big nose, but he does not see them as physical flaws. Edward prefers to dress in comfortably casual masculine muggle clothing. He has always worn a pair of loose fitting slacks, and various interpretations of a cardigan. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Male